


Nightmares

by Ruquas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: After one got used to it, the nightmares weren‘t really that bad anymore.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Nightmares

After one got used to it, the nightmares weren‘t really that bad anymore. Sure, not more than three hours of sleep in a row were… exhausting, even as a SEAL. But it also meant that he didn‘t have to see the faces the whole night. The blood. The war. He got a break.

Usually, it wasn't a bad thing when he woke up alone from the dreams. As a soldier, a SEAL, he couldn‘t just tell his partners about the dreams, when they even stayed the night. What should he tell them, anyway? Most of it was classified anyway.

Danny stayed the nights, and even though Steve would have never thought that, that was somehow even worse. Because Danny sometimes woke up and felt _guilty_ because he couldn‘t calm Steve down. He had tried it once, when Steve hadn‘t been fully awake. It wasn‘t really fun to drive to the emergency and explain why his partner needed stitches. That had been a long night.

But the downside to everything was more that he felt even more alone after a nightmare when Danny was there than he had felt when he had been alone. Because now, he couldn‘t just cry in the darkness of his bedroom, he had to stand up and go down to the living room for it. He really didn‘t want to wake Danny. The younger man already had enough issues with Rachel the last few weeks. He really didn‘t need Steve‘s problems on top of everything.


End file.
